Vampire Chronicles: Book 2
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Unknown to the happy people of Forks and La Push, as well as the honeymooners on Isle Esme that deep in the recesses of night, vile shadows are lurking. Can Kagome and Bella face them or will they both be crushed into oblivion?
1. Death of Western Lord & Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward & Kagome/ **Mystery**

**Summary so far:**

_Kagome takes a trip to Forks, Washington to see her sister. After taking on the world of demons how will she take it when she becomes involved with the world of Vampires and Werewolves!_

**Summary now: **

_Unknown to the happy people of Forks and La Push, as well as the honeymooners in on Isle Esme deep within the recesses of dark, lurking in the vile shadows that threatened to swallow innocence whole, an old force was soon to be stirring from their long slumbers and when they awoke they were sure to cause havoc. The only question was would the Cullen's and Forks be ready for them?_

_Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon early with devastating news, the Cullens' must prepare, Kagome and Telia return to Forks, but its she the same woman from three weeks ago._

**A/N: And now here is the second book to Vampire Chronicles!**

**Edited: 1/27/2013**

* * *

**X**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 2**

**X**

* * *

"Dearly departed...we are gathered here today to bid farewell to...so many things has he accomplished in life...it is now that we bid him a final farewell."

A light drizzle pitter-pattered on the solemn black umbrellas, the noise seemed to echo throughout the quiet procession. There were a few quiet sniffles here and there, but the event was otherwise calm and orderly. People all dressed in black surrounded the closed casket, listening to the priest retell the person lying in the coffins life's story, like he had been a part of it.

As soon as the funeral ended there were some quiet condolences given, before eventually the crowd was completely gone as the rain came down harder. They left from the private Taisho cemetary going home since there would be no reception, leaving only two figures to wallow about in the ran. One the smaller of the two held an umbrella trying to convince the taller figure to join her under the umbrella, but the woman did not budge.

Mascara was smudged now dripping down her pale wet cheeks. Hers red rimmed from crying so much, even if she knew not why she cried.

"Mamma?"

The woman was drench by this time, but she didn't move. Her chest felt heavy, but she knew not why. Nothing made any sense to her right now. _Not why she was here? Who had died? Why was this person so important? Was he important to her? Who was the small girl-child by her side? Why did she claim to be her child? Why did random, crazy fantasy creatures flit through her mind at all times of the day? Her with a bow, riding on a man's back with silver hair and dog ears.'_

Had she been crazy or were these really her memories and if so how had she not yet died?

Clutching her forehead, she felt a headache coming on. The incessant pounding at the forefront of her head now.

It didn't help that she was soaking wet.

"Mamma please let's go inside before you get sick."

Telia pleaded softly to her mother, but didn't want to force her mother to move. For she understood her mother's grief, even if her mother did not.

Telia wasn't all too sure what had happened only that she had been commanded by her mother and Sesshoumaru to stay at Taisho manor. However upon their return her mother knew not who she was and held Sesshoumaru's broken, lifeless form in her arms. Kururu tried to question her mother, but she always answered the same:

_"There was a white light, then nothing."_

Kagome as if finally registering her supposed daughter's pleading and took her hand.

Telia took her away from the cemetary leading her back to the manor where the servants with equipped huge fluffy towels and Inu-kimi, Sesshoumaru's mother, were waiting for them.

The steely look in Inu-kimi's eyes made Telia gulp, wondering what she wanted.

As soon as Kagome was within grabbing distance they set about drying her off. Inu-kim motioned for Telia to follow. Looking back towards her mother who was being dried of by the servants and being taken away to get dressed in new, dry clothes before following after Inu-kimi.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

The room that Telia was led to was a dimly lit office with lots of antiques lying about. The room was filled with an underlying feeling of power. Something she used to feel regularly by her mother's side.

"Child."

Inu-Kimi's voice drew Telia's attention away from surveying the room, to the tall woman now leaning up against the mahogany desk. She had been surprised when she had first been introduced to the woman that she was Sesshoumaru's mother, because she didn't look a day over twenty-eight tops.

"Yes ma'am."

Her mother had told her to address Sesshoumaru's mother as such till she gave her permisssion to call her elsewise.

Inu-kimi's nose crinkled at the word _ma'am_, did she look like a ma'am.

"Child call me Kimi. everyone does and never ever use the word ma'am around me again."

"Yes ma'a-I mean yes Ms Kimi."

Inu-kimi rolled her eyes at the miss part the girl really was to respectable. She much preferred Kagome's rude gestures of calling her _baa-chan_ than this child mild-mannerisms.

"So tell me child all that has occurred since you and your mother first came."

Telai nodded, before relaying to her everything.

"Once we arrived mamma took me on a tour of the manor, but halfway through Sesshoumaru received a call. Next thing I knew mother and Sesshoumaru had to leave for some important business and told me to stay with Kururu. Then a little over a week later mother returned with Sesshoumaru covered in blood...dead.

Kururu saw her first and asked her what happened, but it was like she was in a trance and only realized then that she was holding Sesshoumaru. Kururu tried to ask her what happened calling out her name, but all mother said was. _'Who is Kagome?'_ That was nearly a week and a half ago. Okita-san and Kururu have been handling everything concerning Sesshoumaru and the business, while Nana took mother to see a special doctor that told them that mother had a severe case of amnesia. Still they questioned her further but her only reply was _'there was a white light, then nothing._"

Telia stopped talking allowing Inu-kimi the chance to take in all of the information.

Inu-kimi's silver brows were scrunched together thinking everything she had heard through. The last part made no sense to her at all. She would have to consult with someone far more worldly in knowledge...that is if she could find him.

"Alright, thank you child for your help."

"No problem Ms. Kimi, but what will happen to mother?"

"I don't know, I would pray that she get well. You may go now. Take care of your mother for it would seem there are things that are lurking and your may be our only way of finding out what has happened. Have Kururu call me if your mother happens to remember anything." Inu-kimi said.

"I will." Telia turned to leave but something came back to her, "Oh I almost forgot, Kururu said there were marks of Sesshoumaru's body consistant with a demon's claw marks, so this enemy may very well be a demon."

Inu-kimi inclined her head as a way of saying farewell, before she left with a swish of her long black dress of mourning. Telia left as well heading to where she smelt her mother's scent. She hoped Sesshoumaru's mother could find out what happened.

Upon entering the room where her mother was. Telia found her seated by the window watching the rain come down. Her mother had been like this since they had found her. The servants had obviously dressed her in new clothes.

Telia thought of Kururu's suggestion from the other day that as soon ad the rain let up that they should take her to get some fresh air. That maybe walking around her hometown would jog her mother's memory, even if it was only her early life that she remembered. Anything was better than nothing.

Telia tried to fix her face with a small smile.

"Mamma lets go get something to eat."

Her mother's gaze didn't budge from the window and Telia's fake smile faltered. Hr mother had a dull look in her eyes as she continued to watch the rain come pouring down.

_Would her mother ever get better?_

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

**Two Days Later**

_"Kagome don't wander off too far._"

The old lady had told her, but Kagome hadn't listened to her. She had seen something familiar and had followed it. Now she was lost and confused. She didn't know where she was only that her body felt like it was on fire.

'_Where was the weird old lady and the little girl who called herself her daughter. Why was she in so much pain?_

She had been following the light when something ran into her. Felt whatever it was claw at her, then felt her life being to fade into nothingness, then as quick as whatever it was that had hit her something shoved it away, yet the pain remained. Then with a sinking feeling in her gut her halfway there brain brought forth her worst fear.

_Am I going to die?_

The very thought made her heart feel heavy and she did her best to cry out, but the words locked in her throat, so the only thing that passed through her lips was the gargling sound of someone whose throat had been slit.

_'Somebody please save me!'_

"kgrme can yoouu heeearr me stay with me! Maaammma!"

There were garbled voices echoing all around her. Voices shouting her name, another calling for help, then she felt her body being lifted. Her head was pounding like a drum. She felt the wind rushing past her, freezing her cold body. To shiver her, her bones felt like they were breaking and her body felt like an inferno of Hell's punishment.

Her body convulsed before she went still altogether, not even a sign that she was breathing was evident.

_Kagome had just died?_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think! Sorry it was so short.**


	2. Rebirth & Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward & Kagome/ **Mystery**

**Summary so far:**

_Kagome takes a trip to Forks, Washington to see her sister. After taking on the world of demons how will she take it when she becomes involved with the world of Vampires and Werewolves!_

**Summary now:**

_Unknown to the happy people of Forks and La Push, as well as the honeymooners in on Isle Esme deep within the recesses of dark, lurking in the vile shadows that threatened to swallow innocence whole, an old force was soon to be stirring from their long slumbers and when they awoke they were sure to cause havoc. The only question was would the Cullen's and Forks be ready for them?_

_Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon early with devastating news, the Cullens' must prepare, Kagome and Telia return to Forks, but its she the same woman from three weeks ago._

**A/N: My new website for Vampire Chronicles is up so if you want to see it go to my profile page there are links there.**

* * *

**X**

**Vampire Chronicles: Book 2**

**X**

* * *

You know that feeling that nothing will ever ruin this happy moment, well that's how I felt, till my new mother came back home with amnesia and Uncle Sesshoumaru dead. And just when I thought my mother could have had a chance of recovering her memory, now that possibility has been nearly obliterated.

My mother is gone.

If only I had watched her more carefully this wouldn't have happened. This could have been prevented and I only have myself to blame. Sure my mother wasn't exactly what I expected to see from a mom, let alone a grown woman, but she was the first to really care about me in a long time. My mom is funny and outgoing who wormed her way into my unbeating heart and I don't know if I'll ever get to experience something like that ever again. Yet now I must face the consequences for my actions.

.

.

.

.

My mother is dead and in her place my new mother has been reborn...as a vampire. The effects of changing into a vampire would most likely erase all of her mother's memories of her human life permanently, making the situation with uncle Sesshoumaru worse. And they would never be able to find out what happened.

_Can my life get any worse?_

* * *

**Four Days Prior**

"Kagome don't wander off too far!" Kururu shouted.

But Kagome didn't hear her, as the citizens of Tokyo pushed her farther away from the old, young-looking demon woman. There was something, she had seen in it and it looked awfully familiar, so she decided to follow it.

Wasn't everyone telling her that she had lost her memories, well this might be the way to getting them back, so she followed the weird feeling in her chest, right to the place where she had seen the familiar light.

Only as Kagome drew closer to what she desired she moved farther of the main road of Tokyo into the back streets and she made her way down an alley till finally she saw it. A red burning light surrounded a man and as if her mind held all the answers it answered her silent question.

_An aura, tainted albeit a little purity is there._

Kagome became engrossed in the red aura, also seeing a small speck of white in the dead center of his chest. She didn't even realize the man she had stumbled upon was none other than Toshiro, a nomadic vampire.

_'What is he?_'

Next then she knew the man saw her. His red orbs boring into her skull and before she had the chance to flee he was upon her. His fangs sank into her neck and next thing she knew her world started to go hazy. She tried fruitlessly to fight, but the man pushed her into the cement wall causing her to hit her head.

'_Where was the weird old woman and the little girl who called herself her daughter. Why was she in so much pain?_

She felt whatever it was claw at her, then felt her life being to fade into nothingness, then as quick as whatever it was that had hit her something shoved it away, yet the pain remained. Then with a sinking feeling in her gut her halfway there brain brought forth her worst fear.

_Am I going to die?_

The very thought made her heart feel heavy and she did her best to cry out, but the words locked in her throat, so the only thing that passed through her lips was the gargling sound of someone whose throat had been slit.

_'Somebody please save me!'_

"Kagome can you hearr me stay with me! Maaammma!"

Garbled voices were echoing all around her. Voices shouting her name, another calling for help, then she felt her body being lifted. Her head was pounding like a drum. She felt the wind rushing past her, freezing her cold body. When she shivered her bones felt like they were breaking and her body was on fire like an inferno of Hell's punishment.

Her body convulsed for a minute before she her body went deathly still, not even a sign that she was breathing was evident.

Telia growled, daring the man to do something. She was still a newborn, therefore stronger than him.

The man took the hint and fled. Telia waited making sure he was gone, before turning back to Kururu who was holding her mother's limp body in her arms.

Kururu let out a wretched sob, while Telia shook her head. _No! She cannot be, she just can't!_

Telia rushed forward coaxing her mother's body from Kururu's distraught self. She knelt laying her mother's body down softly. She pushed back Kagome's hair, blood was everywhere, but Telia felt no hunger. Instead she ripped a piece of cloth off of her dress trying to tie the wound.

Then she moved picking up her mother's limp arm and bit down, doing the same to her mother's other wrist. Her mother had told her she couldn't be changed, but she just could settle with that answer. She picked up her mother's body looking at Kururu who was tearing up.

"Kururu! Come on we have to get her back to the manor! Kururu!" Telia shouted the old lady's name again.

Kururu stopped crying altogether shocked at the girl's tone.

"We can still save her Kururu. I've injected my venom in her along with that other vampires venom. Come on we have to get these wounds wrapped more securely okay."

Kururu nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Forgive me child. Let's go."

Telia nodded, and leaped up landing on the roof. She proceeded to run full speed towards the manor. Kururu was following right behind her albeit not as fast.

* * *

**Currently (Four day since)**

"Mamma how do you feel? Do you know who I am?" Telia asked shyly, afraid and nervous.

_What if she doesn't remember me?_ Most of their kind forgot their human life after being changed.

Telia's hands clenched into fist.

"Who are you?" Telia's heart dropped, _she didn't remember._

"Of course I know who you are, gosh Telia. I go to sleep for a little while and you think I would forget my little girl." Telia's head shot up, if could cry she would have, instead she launched herself at her mother.

Kagome laughed easily catching Telia. Not yet realizing how fast Telia had been moving.

"Well now someones enthusiastic. Did you have a nightmare?"

Kagome ruffled Telia's hair.

Telia shook her heard "No, I thought you were going to die."

"What! Why would you think that silly girl?"

Kagome was confused as to what was going on, not to mention everything around her looked funny. Things looked much clearer. The minuscule creases in the panes of the windows she could pick out. A butterfly landing on the flower pot outside her window; she could see every detail of the creature. '_I've never seen those before.'  
_

Telia drew back. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Kagome looked at her daughter puzzled.

.

.

.

"Why yes we just got back from our trip to Transylvania, which reminds me we should get up and get ready don't want to be late for the dress rehearsal."

_No it cannot be, she really doesn't remember anything._

"Mamma we can't get ready for the dress rehearsal."

Kagome looked at her daughter quizzically. '_Maybe Telia needs to feed, she's acting funny.'_

"What do you mean we can't? Are you afraid to go to the wedding? I mean if it's to hard for you, you can stay with Kur-"

"No that isn't it mamma. The dress rehearsal's over-"

"What are you talking about silly, it's not till five o'clo-"

Kagome wasn't understanding Telia one bit. _Did I oversleep again?_

"Trust me mamma, it's long over, the wedding is long over. Uncle Sesshoumaru came and Auntie Bella is on her honeymoon with Uncle Edward."

"What! I don't understand, what are you saying?"

Kagome was officially befuddled.

Telia chew on the inside of her cheek, drawing back off the bed. "Look around you mamma, does any of this look familiar?"

Kagome turned her head. Really surveying the room now. _I don't have double pane window in my bedroom-although i should._ As she scanned the room she realized this was her old room back a Taisho manor. _I'm in Japan! What the hell!_

"But-but how is this possible!?" Kagome practically shouted.

Telia reached over picking up the hand-held mirror. "Look at yourself mamma, look at your eye."

Kagome reached out taking the mirror from Telia's outstretched one. Except her hands moved faster than she would have expected, causing her to almost drop the mirror. She held it softly or so she thought, but when she heard a squeak from the metal handle she loosened her hold before looking at herself in the mirror. She almost dropped the mirror in shock.

_My eyes my eyes, there-there red!_

She turned looking at her daughter for answers. "H-how is this possible. I c-can't be a-a vampire! It's impossible!"

Telia turned away from her mother taking a deep breath, although it wasn't needed._ A human habit._

"I know this will be hard to hear, but you must not interrupt and hear me out until then end, understood." Telia could do this, she had to. Kururu was still distraught and not sure her mistress would wake up.

At her mother's nod, Telia sat down on the bed.

"I guess I should start from where your memories have stopped. The wedding went beautifully and we decided to go to Japan with Sesshoumaru. You planned to introduce me to your birth family, when you and Sesshoumaru were called away on an important business. I don't know what exactly happened after that, but when you returned a little over a week later you had amnesia, didn't even know your own name, let alone who I was, and-" Telia paused as Kagome placed her hand over hers trying to comfort her.

Telia smiled, before pulling away from her mother.

"There's more..when you returned you were carrying Sesshoumaru's body and well...he was dead." Telia was silent and she heard a silent sob from Kagome once her mother processed this information.

"We tried to get answers, but your only reply was, 'there was a white light, then nothing'. We had hoped to take you to see your mother, that it might jump-start your memory, but you managed to get separated from us four days ago. You were attacked by a vampire, we managed to get there in time and scared him off, but not soon enough. The only thing I could do after that was give you some more vampire venom and pray that you lived. After four days everyone was starting to lose hope. Kururu-oba-san isn't in the best shape now."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding not trusting herself to speak now. She started fumbling with the blankets attempting to rise from the bed only she did it way to fast, and Telia was sure if she hadn't caught her mother she would have run straight through the wall.

"Woah now ma, you gotta slow down okay. Looks like I'm going to have to give you lessons." Telia couldn't help but snicker.. It was like she was the mom and her mother was the newborn.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Forks, Washington**

* * *

"The rate of the baby's grow is off the charts already she looks to be about eighteen weeks pregnant in less than two weeks." Carlisle announced barely keeping the awe out of his voice, but there was also concerned tone as well.

Edward rubbed his wife's shoulder more so to comfort himself. Rosalie stood close by just to make sure no one tried anything.

_'A baby, a beautiful life.'_

"Can't you do anything Carlisle to tell us more about..the thing." Alice said not happy to have her eyesight hidden.

"There isn't much we can do at this point but wait and see what happens."

Everyone looked at Bella's womb, some with apprehension, others with excitement at the prospect of a child.

* * *

**To be continued. Review, sorry it's so short!**


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight**

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward & Kagome/ **Mystery**

**Summary so far:**

_Kagome takes a trip to Forks, Washington to see her sister. After taking on the world of demons how will she take it when she becomes involved with the world of Vampires and Werewolves!_

**Summary now:**

_Unknown to the happy people of Forks and La Push, as well as the honeymooners in on Isle Esme deep within the recesses of dark, lurking in the vile shadows that threatened to swallow innocence whole, an old force was soon to be stirring from their long slumbers and when they awoke they were sure to cause havoc. The only question was would the Cullen's and Forks be ready for them?_

_Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon early with devastating news, the Cullens' must prepare, Kagome and Telia return to Forks, but its she the same woman from three weeks ago._

* * *

**~oOo~**

_**Old Memories**_

**~oOo~**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Girls don't wander off to far!"

"We won't!" Both girls chimed one in broken English.

"Be careful!"

"We will"

Both girls held each other's hands tightly, giggling as they went running off to play on the earth tone dome climber; aka the cage mountain. Except this wasn't the little three foot one that little kiddies like them usually played on. No this was the six and half foot cage mountain, the one reserved for the big kids on the playground. The girls let go of each other's hand proceeding to separate to either side of the dome.

Bella looked at her sister through the bars. "You ready Kagome!"

Kagome nodded. "Hai!"

Kagome's little hands reaching out to grab hold of the bar in front of her. Her half-sister mimicking her movements.

"Okay, ichi, ni, san, go!" Bella yelled counting in Japanese for her sister.

They both shot off beginning their race to the top. Kagome pushed herself to the limit, Bella had won all three round yesterday, but she was determined to win this time. Which is how Charlie found his two little girls, their little chest heaving, both of their bodies laid out on top of the cage mountain. After racing to the top three times, with Kagome as the victor twice, they were exhausted. She lost the third round because her hands were sweaty.

Charlie smiled managing to get both of them off of the dome, taking them home to nap.

"Charlie-otou-san, I w-won." Kagome exclaimed, her eyes drooping a little. A little toothy smile on her face.

Charlie smiled, already a week had past by and his girls were acting as if they had been born at the hip.

**~oOo~ Two weeks later ~oOo~**

"Charlie, Charlie look at this! Isn't it neat!"

Kagome ran into the room her feet covered in mud as well as her hands, that proudly held a mud version of an ice cream cone. Bella soon ran in after her sister beaming a smile at her father as well, showing off her muddy sculpture as well.

"Look at mine Charlie, I made a pizza."

Bella's muddy pizza sculpture even had little leaves on it that Charlie surmised was supposed to be the pepperonis on top. _Honestly only his kids._ Yet he couldn't help but laugh at their crazy antics, happy that both kids were enjoying their stay with him, even if he knew it wouldn't last long. He had just been on the phone with Rai and knew Kagome would have to leave soon.

"They both look delicious. How about you both go put those in the backyard and cleaned up then we'll go out for some real pizza and ice cream."

Both girls squealed, both running back outside chanting pizza.

"And don't forget to hose off your feet." Charlie yelled after them.

The corner of his lip quirked into a small smile remembering fondly how he too used to act like that when he was younger. Of course his parents had been older in age and prone to being very sick, so he did his best to behave and he hadn't experienced many outings for pizza and ice cream. Although fishing he did once a month with his parents before their health declined.

"Well I better go get the mop, don't want to delay getting pizza and ice cream."

He turned to go find the mop.

**~oOo~****Three Weeks later ~oOo~**

"But I don't want sissy to leave. Pleeaasse Charlie can't she stay."

Bella tugged on to her father's pants leg, desperately pleading for Kagome to stay.

Kagome stood off to the side silent, her luggage right beside her along with souvenirs. Charlie sighed crouching down to Bella's level. His hands landed softly on Bella's shoulders, but they were firm.

"Look bub, I know you want Kagome to stay, so do I-"

"Then why can't she stay?" Bella asked sniffling.

"Well because Kagome's mommy misses her just like Rene misses you. So she's got to go home, plus she has to go welcome her little brother into the world. You don't want Kagome to miss that do you?"

Bella shook her head no. Her lower lip wobbled as she looked dejectedly at her sister she had just come to meet and love. Kagome held out her arms and Bella ran into them sobbing into her older sister undeveloped bosom. Kagome's short arms wrapped around Bella's small form rubbing circles in her back like her mommy used to do for her all the time.

"I'll miss you sis."

"I'll miss you too." Kagome said softly.

She closed her eyes holding her sister closer. '_Kami-sama I'll be going away and I don't know when we'll see eachother again, so please Kami-sama grant this plea of mine, let us be connected. Protect my little sister. Let her not worry while I am away'_

**_Unbeknownst to both girls, Kagome's undeveloped powers heeded her plea and stretched its own barrier over Bella's mind; unknowingly giving Bella her ability to mentally block people._**

Bella's body slackened after awhile and Charlie picked her up taking her upstairs to settle her into bed. The babysitter watched over Bella while Charlie drove Kagome to the airport.

* * *

**Currently:**

**_Taisho Manor, Japan_**

"Mamma, you shouldn't drift off."

Kagome who had been lost in thought turned to look at her daughter. Everything about her little girl seemed more defined and so unrealistic. Like her eyes were magnifying glasses now. Telia said that she would eventually get used to it, but she wasn't all too sure she wanted to get used to it.

"Sorry I was just...remembering."

Telia's eyes lit up a little. "Remembering what." Silently hoping her mother had remembered what had happened these past three weeks.

Kagome snuggled into her bed that she felt was her only safe haven in the house.

"Oh just about my first time visiting Bella as a child. Funnywhen I look back on my memories they seem much more vividly than I remember them being, but I guess I'm seeing them from a vampire's perspective now." Kagome's eyes became hooded as she turned away from child.

"Oh," Telia said softly, barely keeping in her disappointment. "Well I should go get you another blood bag...Oh I almost forgot Nana-chan said to tell you she is arranging for us to fly back to Forks in two days." Seeing as her mother didn't respond Telia left her to her thoughts.

Kagome continued to stare at the wall.

This past week she had been training with Telia to get a hold of her new body and she had done spectacular. Truthfully speaking she didn't feel the thirst that Telia described. The insatiable thirst for blood was there. Yes she needed blood after a while, but it wasn't like that sickening feeling in her throat that Telia described. Only when she smelt blood did she really have the urge to drink it and the urge was small.

Moving around had also become easier. Kururu and Nana-chan were able to help out in that aspect of her training. Kururu would make comments on how she was like a demon pup first coming into her abilities.

Kagome scoffed at the thought.

_'She was better than a pup, okay so I accidently broke a couple of things with my newfound strength.'_

Her powers worked somewhat.

Her ability to make barriers and project her aura are just fine, but some of her more offensive skills she just couldn't seem to call forth well. Such as her energy arrows, although on occasion could make little balls of energy. Of course they never lasted more than thirty seconds and could only cause small shocks. Then again if she were to shoot fifty of them at once they could do some real damage.

But still something felt off in her body and soul.

Her vampire skills and presence felt different from any other vampires she had encountered. Telia suspected if might have something to do with her miko powers, so they were going back to Forks to speak with Carlisle to find out some more information. She hoped that Carlisle would have some more forthcoming results. Although she doubted it.

"Why do my powers always cause me some type of grief."

Running a hand through her silky tresses, she sat the quietly until her thoughts strayed to her family.

Sitting up she decided she should at least talk to her mother.

"Maybe speaking with mother will ease my mind."Kagome decided not to risk devouring her mother and settled instead of talking to her over the phone. Reaching out, being very careful as to not break the home phone, pressing the number buttons as softly.

"I'll definiely have to get a rotary phone installed," she muttered when number six button cracked a little.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Mushi mushi, Higurashi residence who may I ask is calling?"

"Mamma it's me, Kagome."

"Oh Kagome, what's wrong? I felt something was up, tell mamma."

Kagome smiled a little. _Leave it to mamma to know when somethings wrong. _

"You might want to sit down mamma, it's a lot for me to tell you."

"Oh my."

Kagome proceeded in informing her mother of everything that had transpired, including what Telia had told her, although she left out the really gory scenes and random sex cravings of hers. Rai Higurashi being the mother she is did her best to listen and then afterwards told her her daughter she would pray that everything turn out alright and to come visit her when she was in control of her hunger and to bring her granddaughter.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me right when you first adopted her."

Rai Higurashi pouted on her end of the line and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Come now mamma, how could just drop in on you and say, 'Hi mamma, please meet my vampire daughter', you would have freaked out."

Her mother mock gasped, trying to sound offended. "Me freak out. I am your mother and after what you went through before nothing you tell me now can be much of a surprise. And look you just told me your a nosferatu and I didn't faint. Albeit I did get a little woozy when you said you had died, but I'm okay now. Honey you just be careful. You know every since you returned from the feudal era and after...Inuyasha's death you haven't been the same, so I try to listen and given you space, but I do dreadfully miss you. I hope you'll work this all out and come visit me sometime."

"I will mamma, I promise."

Kagome finished up her conversation just as Telia came back in with the blood in a martini glass. Kagome knew it was most likely Nana-chan and her way of being funny.

"I tried to get it in a regular cup, but Nana-chan saw me and-"

Kagome held up her hand, shaking her head.

"It's no problem. I like it makes me feel like nothing has changed."

She picked u[ her blood martini downing the contents. "Aahh, delicious."

"Yes well we should probably buy some more suitable clothes now that your a vam-"

Telia didn't get to finish her sentence since Kagome was already up and across the room in the closet.

"No need. I ugghh...had this faze a year ago for gothic clothes and...unngh.." Kagome grunted, before she reappeared in a new outfit.

She had on a red ruffle blouse with long gloves that were finger-less. A ankle length black skirt with long slits on either side and coarse spider netting underneath to cover her legs tied in with sexy combat high heel boots. Kagome reached up pulling her hair out of its messy bun, her hair came tumbling down and she gave off the impersonation of a gothic princess.

Telia was actually in shock.

"Well I mean I didn't take those shop-a-holic classes for nothing. Plus I'm officially in charge of the company now, excluding Inu-kimi who will be running the headquarters here in Japan. I'll probably have to get in touch with Inu-kimi to have her bring in Sesshoumaru's cousin to put as the figure head of the company since it seems I shan't be aging ever again."

Telia's head quirked to the side. "Cousins."

"Unn, Inu-Taisho, Sesshoumaru's father had three brothers, one of whom married and mated a human. His offspring marrying a human as well, so he ages much faster than normal demons, but slower than humans. Last I knew they were working at the Switzerland branch with my grandchildren. I'll give them when we land in Forks. Could you tell Nana-chan to make that trip to Forks for today, tell her we'll take the private jet if necessary."

Telia nodded and rushed off to inform Nana-chan, while Kagome glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well it isn't the Marishka look I was hoping for **_(Van Hellsing movie bride of Dracula)_**, but I can dig it."

* * *

**TBC. I am like totally in love with the Van Hellsing movie and Marishka is my favorite bride of Dracula. Review tell me what you think!**


	4. Author's Note

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

I'm going to be deleting the last three chapters and making changes to my story. Sorry for those who thought this was an update. Ill try to update this month if not early May

SINCERELY,

**LOVELY LADY**

**P.S. Love you all ;)**


End file.
